Making Love on Valentine's Day
by icEmPerOr
Summary: The fangirls of Sasuke woke up early just to give their prince their chocolate on Valentine's Day. They just want to give their chocolate, is that too much too ask?I could also write a sequel for this.. Please speak out your thoughts on my second poll...


**Now I know that it's too early for me to write a V-day fic, but I read one story and it inspired me to write one too. **

**So here goes my story. PLEASE DO ENJOY READING IT AND REVIEW MY CUTE STORY.**

**__________________________________________________**

**Making Love on Valentine's Day**

**Inside the campus schools**

It was Valentines day today and the girls from Konoha Academy went to school early just to give their handmade or rather sold chocolates to their Prince Sasuke. They were now looking for the avenger around the school, in hopes of finding him to give their chocolates just for him.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the other members of their Sasuke-sama Fanclub, gathering at the corridor.

"No, have you?" Ino asked back, looking around hoping to spot their hottie.

"I haven't, why don't we all look for him at the classroom maybe he just came from the restroom?" she asked again.

"I guess you're right. Let's go girls," they started their journey back to their classroom.

"I already told you 'NO' Sasuke and that's final," a rather loud voice echoed outside the corridor, alerting the girls at he sudden mention of their Oujisama.

"That's Naruto's voice. He's always late, now he's early and with Sasuke also," Sakura hastened her pace to reach the room faster so she could punch Naruto for shouting at their Sasuke.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

"Why not Naru-chan? You're already THIS aroused," Sasuke huskily whispered against Naruto's sensitive earlobe as his hands wandered slowly down on Naruto's aroused manhood, teasing the blond as he thumbed the slit of **HIS** Naru-chan's chibi. (A/N: By what 'chibi' means here is that its Naruto's sex organ)

"Do-Don't d-do that Sa-Sasuke.." Naruto gritted his teeth, chocking on his words as he tried his best not to moan out loud, loud enough for the whole world to hear that he's having sex OR rather making love with non other than the ultimate sex god, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't hold back my Naru-chan. I want to hear that sexy voice of yours calling and crying my name as I make you completely mine over and **OVER** again," Sasuke licked Naruto's ear seductively, making him shiver much to Sasuke's delight.

"Sa-Sasuke..! I-I'm g-gonna—! SASUKEE!!" Naruto wailed as Sasuke added more pressure on his handjob at chibiNaruto.

"That's right, call my name Naru-chan. I know you love it when I play with your cock like this," Sasuke rubbed his own growing need between Naruto's ass cheeks through the layers of fabrics, showing his beloved that he was feeling the same pleasure that Naruto does.

"……l-like th-that……ngh……t-touch me l-like tha-at……S-Sa-Sasuke…… I'm…so c-close…nn!! ……ahh!!! ……ooh……ahhh……SASUKEEEE………" Naruto's cumming voice always turned Sasuke on so hard that his erection grew even more with need making it so hard that he could feel it throb inside his leather jeans like an increasing heartbeat.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama a-and Narut-to…th-they're…i-it…c-classroom…" one of the girls fainted right on the spot as she heard a pleasured a cry from Naruto inside the room.

"SASUKE! I want you now! Inside me, hurry up!" Naruto's voice echoed outside the room, making most of the girls sport a fountain of nosebleed while the others fainted from massive blood loss.

"I can't…believe it…" Sakura and Ino blushed, hearing Sasuke's silky voice talk dirty to Naruto.

"We've been fooled by them. To still think that Sasuke is still single."

"Oh, Sasuke! H-Harder! YES! L-Like t-that!! Ah, SASUKEEE!!" came another cry from Naruto, making Sakura and Ino completely blast off with their nosebleed like a rocket.

**Back to Sasuke and Naruto**

"SASUKE! I want you now! Inside me, hurry up!" Naruto pleaded, feeling Sasuke's erection press between his ass cheeks. Laying down on the teacher's desk, he spread his legs for Sasuke, pants now on the floor, forgotten.

"Be patient my Naru-chan. I didn't know you're eager to have my cock inside your tight ass," Sasuke chuckled lewdly, unbuttoning his pants, he pulled his cock out its clothed prison. "It's going to get rough my Naru-chan. Are you sure?" Sasuke looked at his massive hard-on, it looked even bigger than the last time they made love, which was yesterday.

"I don' care…Just hurry up…" Naruto groaned, feeling Sasuke's erection rub against his opening as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist inviting the head of Sasuke's erection inside him, welcoming it inside his body.

"So impatient Naru-chan," Sasuke said, taking the lead, he impaled Naruto's ass in one swift thrust, his sacs slamming against his ass.

"…uhn…Sa-Sasuke…s-so gooood…" Naruto pushed Sasuke deeper with his legs, as the head of Sasuke's erection slam hard against his prostate.

"M-Move Sasuke…" Naruto said, gasping for breath as Sasuke started with a fast pace, not even holding back as they take their pleasure.

"Oh, Sasuke! H-Harder! YES! L-Like t-that!! Ah, SASUKEEE!!" Naruto moaned, his insides clamping Sasuke's cock in a tight grip, milking him every time the raven pushed in, the table creaking with their fast and hard movements.

"Louder Naru-chan. I want the whole world your mine and mine alone," Sasuke panted out as he thrusted harder inside of Naruto's asshole, feeling the brink of sexual release come to them. "Come for me Naru-chan. Come for me hard."

"SASUKEE!!" Naruto shouted, cumming first.

"Na-Naruto…s-so good…so…tight…ha…your…mine…remember…t-that…NARUTOO…" Sasuke groaned, burying his face in Naruto's hair as he came inside Naruto, fast and hard.

Naruto groaned, feeling satistified as Sasuke came inside him. Filling him with the raven's essence. "Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-teme," Naruto breathed out, pecking Sasuke's cheek as Sasuke pulled out of him gently

"Happy Valentine's Day too Dobe," Sasuke pulled Naruto in for an after-lovemaking kiss.

"I want to clean up Teme. Help me get up," Naruto hoisted himself up with his elbows as Sasuke offered a hand to help him stand up.

With Sasuke's and Naruto's pants buttoned, they walked toward the door. Opening it, they saw blood, half-dead fangirls and chocolates were found on the floor.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked, oblivious about their presence as they made love a while ago.

"Who knows," Sasuke chuckled, except for him, Sasuke felt their presence the whole time as they made love.

"Come on Teme, I feel sticky," Naruto took Sasuke's hand, leading him to the restroom.

"Say Naruto, since we're here, why don't we repeat what happened a while ago?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around as soon as they entered the restroom, rubbing his newly-grown erection between Naruto's ass cheeks.

"Pervert! We're not doing it again!" Naruto backed away from Sasuke, who was advancing every time he took a step back.

"Wha…What happened?" Sakura asked as she, Ino and the other girls tried to stand up.

"I remember Naruto screaming and other stuff," Ino said.

"We must be dreaming. To think that Sasuke-kun and that dobe having sex. Hahaha… I must be crazy," Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"You're right, haha…" all of them laughed sheepishly, the thought alone making them sick.

"Why don't we look for Sasuke-kun agai…" Sakura started but was cut off as a scream echoed throughout the corridor.

"SASUKEEEE!! HARDEEEERR!!" recognizing it as Naruto's voice, all of them fainted again. It would be hard to recover than the last time.

**There you have it.**

**My ever first Sasunaru fic posted on FanFiction.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
